<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Fields_of_Heather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699122">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather'>Fields_of_Heather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki - Family Style [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, One Shot, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy." Carina says sounding miserable.</p>
<p>You take two steps before crouching down in front of her, "Hey, baby." You wrap an arm around her while you check her forehead and cheeks with your other hand. She feels warm under your hand as she leans into you and makes a soft whining sound, "Come on, sweetness. Lets get you home."</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Yours and Loki's daughter comes down with the flu. Cute Sickfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki - Family Style [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sick Day</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Standing in the foyer of the daycare/Kindergarden/most-secure-building-Stark-money-can-build-to-protect-the-Avengers-kids, you start biting your thumb nail. It's a bad habit but you can't help it. </p>
<p>Just after lunch you got a call from your daughter's teacher. Carina wasn't feeling well and they wanted you to come pick her up. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Is she okay?" you asked, already jogging through the house looking for your shoes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"She's fine." Ms Anderson tried to reassure you, "I think she has the flu. It's been going around. She has a low grade fever. She's been coughing, she's tired and complained of being achy."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes!" you said stomping your feet into your favorite old pair of sneakers before grabbing your keys and heading for the door. You fire off a quick text to your husband, letting him know what's happening before you leave.</i>
</p>
<p>So here you are, waiting for them to bring your girl to you. No one goes beyond the foyer except the kids and workers. The doors are painted bright colors and covered with flowers and butterflies but they are designed to take a shot from a tank. Security probably had an eye on you for the last few minutes of your drive here. The place has cameras EVERYWHERE! You're pretty sure they're comparing your biometrics to your last physical. </p>
<p>It took Tony's daughter almost getting abducted ONCE for the billionaire to declare every and all daycares subpar and start building his own. Good thing too because it wasn't long after that a baby boom befell the Avengers.</p>
<p>The heavy door behind you swings open smoothly. Ms Anderson, a pretty lady with long black hair and a big smile, holds the door open.</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetness!" you sigh sadly.</p>
<p>"Mommy." Carina says sounding miserable. She's wearing her favorite pink jacket with her matching scarf and hat but they're the only things bright about her. Her shoulders are slumped downward, arms hanging loose. Her face is flushed and her eyes are half closed.</p>
<p>You take two steps before crouching down in front of her, "Hey, baby." You wrap an arm around her while you check her forehead and cheeks with your other hand. She feels warm under your hand as she leans into you and makes a soft whining sound, "Come on, sweetness. Lets get you home."</p>
<p>"Here's her bag." Ms Anderson says, holding out Carina's purple backpack, "I hope she feels better soon."</p>
<p>"Thank you." You tell her as you hook the backpack over your arm before standing up with Carina in your arms, "Oof, you're getting so big, sweetie." </p>
<p>Carina doesn't say anything, just whines as she wraps her arms around your shoulders and presses her flushed face into your neck. You carry her out to the car, somehow getting her to let go so she can sit in her booster seat, "Don't worry, baby. Mommy's gonna get you home and feeling better in no time!"</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>By the time Loki gets home, you have Carina dressed in some warm pajamas and installed in your and his bed. You've managed to get her to sip some water and she's just nodded off when he walks through the bedroom door.</p>
<p>You're surprised that he's not alone.</p>
<p>"Jane? What are you..." is all you get out before your sister-in-law descends on you.</p>
<p>"Come on!" she says quiet enough not to wake Carina as she grabs your arm and pulls you off the bed. She spins you around and starts pushing you towards the door, "Move it! Move move move!"</p>
<p>"What the... Loki, what's going on?" you sputter as he just stands there and watches you get shoved around by a pint-sized scientist.</p>
<p>"My love, it's for the best." he says, looking grimly serious.</p>
<p>Jane follows you into the hallway before Loki closes the door behind you. You round on her, snarling, "What the hell.... Gah!" You cough and sputter as something is sprayed at you.</p>
<p>Darcy stands before you, twin cans of Lysol in her hands and a surgical mask on her face, "Hold still! Germs are bad for the baby! Gotta kill all those nasty S.O.B's!" before she starts spraying your arms and legs.</p>
<p>Coughing, you try to back away, "So is killing the mother with disinfectant!"</p>
<p>"Darcy, hold up!" Jane calls off her over enthusiastic assistant.</p>
<p>"Jane, I repeat.... What. The. Hell." you glare.</p>
<p>Your sis-in-law snags your arm and leads you to the living room, "Sorry about that but when Loki said Carina was sick and you were picking her up, we got worried about you."</p>
<p>"What? Why?" you say as she pushes you to sit down on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Because germs are bad for the baby!" Darcy chirps, waving the Lysol cans at you.</p>
<p>"Spray me again and I'll make you eat those cans!" you snarl, pointing your finger at Darcy.</p>
<p>You can't be sure,  but you think Darcy is pouting behind her mask. Jane jumps back in before you can kill her assistant, "Loki was helping me with some of my equations when he got your call. He told us he had to go home. Before he left, he mentioned that Carina was sick and you were with her."</p>
<p>"So?" you huff.</p>
<p>"Honey," Jane sighs, "Pregnancy and the flu don't mix! Fevers can cause birth defects and increase your chance of miscarriage."</p>
<p>You sit quietly for a moment, before speaking, "So... you're saying.... I have to, what, stay away from my daughter?"</p>
<p>"Yup." Darcy says with a sad nod of her head.</p>
<p>"But.... how am I supposed to do that? Carina is sick, she needs me! I can't just ignore her until she's well." You're voice starts to rise, angry at the idea of not caring for your baby girl. </p>
<p>"We know you can't." Jane tries to calm you down, "It's okay. We've got an idea."</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Changing quickly into his sleep clothes, Loki slides under the covers and eases himself into bed. He can feel the warmth coming off Carina's sleeping form already. Carefully, he slides closer to her.</p>
<p>"Mommy?" Carina whimpers, eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Shhh, princess. It's just me. Mommy'll be back." Loki tries to sooth her.</p>
<p>"Daddy... so hot." she whines.</p>
<p>"I know, princess." Carefully, Loki lifts her up and lays her on his chest. His naturally lower body temperature makes him feel cool against her feverish skin. Carina sighs, relaxing against him and falling back to sleep.</p>
<p>Loki tries to relax himself, pulling the blanket up over them both before rubbing her back with one hand while the other runs through her hair. "There, there, little one. I've got you." he murmurs against her forehead before he starts to hum.</p>
<p>It's an old tune, one his mother used to sing to him when Loki was sick as a child. He closes his eyes, remembering when he used to hum this same song to Carina before she was born. On those nights when her kicks would keep you awake, he would press his cheek to your belly and hum. It never failed to calm Carina down, letting you get some needed rest.</p>
<p>Even though she's already asleep, Loki falls back on what he knows will make his precious daughter feel better. He slowly rubs her back as he hums until his throat is sore.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>"Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>"Of course.... maybe.... hopefully." Jane says as she makes sure the small disc is attached to your shirt. Behind her, Darcy gives you a thumbs up.</p>
<p>After being doused in disinfectant, you took a quick shower in the guest bathroom and changed into some clothes that hadn't been soaked in chemicals. Stepping out, Jane had met you at the door, pulled out a small disc and tried to explain what it did. At least, that's what you think she was doing. She was using a lot of words that didn't make a whole lot of sense to you. When she was done, you looked at Darcy.</p>
<p>Darcy shrugged, "It's a space suit."</p>
<p>"Okay," you say slowly, "But I'm not going to space."</p>
<p>Jane just huffed while Darcy laughed. Turns out Jane got the 'Holographic Space Suit", that's what she called it, from the Guardians the last time they were on Earth. She's been working on it to see if it could be adapted to protect people traveling by portal. </p>
<p>And now... to protect you from the flu.</p>
<p>Standing outside your bedroom, you look back at Jane and Darcy before tapping the disc. You don't feel any different but when you look down your arms shimmer. It looks pretty cool. </p>
<p>Opening the door, you slip inside quietly. Padding over to the bed, what you find makes you melt inside.</p>
<p>Carina is stretched out on top of Loki's chest, her head turned towards you. She looks better, her face less flushed then before. Loki's eyes are closed, the fingers of one hand combing through our daughters long, black curls while he hums softly.</p>
<p>Tears start to form in your eyes as you recognize the tune. It's the same song he would hum when you were pregnant with Carina.</p>
<p>You sit on the edge of the bed, not wanting to interrupt such a sweet moment. Loki's eyes open when he feels the bed dip. You smile at him as you reach out to lay a hand on Carina's back, rubbing her through the blanket. "Hey." you whisper.</p>
<p>"Hello, love." Loki rumbles low, the hand not occupied with Carina's hair reaches out from under the blanket to rub your closest knee. You can't help the smile that lights your face seeing Loki and Carina cuddled up together. </p>
<p>Just then, Carina wrinkles her nose, making the cutest little grumble before opening her eyes, "Mommy?"</p>
<p>"Hey, sweetness!" you say softly, "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Better." she mumbles before frowning, "Why are you so sparkly?"</p>
<p>Loki chuckles, making Carina bounce on his chest, "I was just about to ask the same thing, princess."</p>
<p>"It's something your Aunt Jane brought me. It's to keep the germs away." You say with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's pretty." Carina gives you a sleepy smile before yawning.</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep, sweetness. Your daddy and I'll be right here with you." You say, rubbing her back.</p>
<p>"M'kay." she mumbles against her father's chest.</p>
<p>As Carina closes her eyes, you slide under the blankets next to Loki. He slides over a bit to give you more room. You curl up against his side and go back to rubbing your daughter's back. Loki starts humming again and within minutes, Carina's breathing evens out and she falls back to sleep.</p>
<p>Smiling, you lay your head on Loki's shoulder, "You're an amazing dad."</p>
<p>The sight of Loki's cheeks flushing pink make you want to giggle. He makes a sound like he's clearing his throat, "Thank you. I admit that.... fatherhood has been quite the learning experience."</p>
<p>He pauses in stroking Carina's hair, his hand cupping the back of her head, "My upbringing was.... far from ideal. Mother did her best but...."</p>
<p>You reach up to cup his face, making him look at you, "I know, my love. After what he did to you, I wouldn't have blamed you for not wanting a child." You see the darkness swirl in his eyes at the mention of Odin. You charge forward before he can succumb to anger. "But you are not your father, you're better then him. Carina will never doubt how much you love her. She'll grow up proud of her daddy..... both of our children will."</p>
<p>Loki blinks his eyes and looks away for a moment. When he looks back at you, his green eyes are bright with unshed tears and a smile lights his face, "And they call me Silver Tongue."</p>
<p>You grin back at him, "I learned from the best."</p>
<p>The two of you settle in, pressed close together, keeping watch over your precious daughter as she sleeps.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, Loki will try to kill his brother when Thor almost burns down the kitchen making "The Soup of Chickens and Noodles". Jane will threaten to portal both of them back to Sakaar and Darcy will capture the whole thing on her cellphone. By the end of the day, all of the Avengers will get a good laugh out of the two Asgardian warriors running from a small woman with a glowing machine that spits purple sparks.</p>
<p>But for now, it's nothing but peaceful. A small family, sleeping close together, sure in the love they have for each other.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>